Stubborn
by Chiisai1
Summary: Sequel (kinda)to my other fic, "Territorial"... but this time it's about the apathetic assassin.


Another lime fic. It's (kinda) a sequel to the last one I made...

_**Stubborn.**_

_**Keri's POV**_

_There is is. The very scene which just makes me upset for reason. But I don't know why... I'm an assassin, for sake._

_Damn Rio._

_He took her away from me._

_But she wasn't mine to begin with, I knew that... Chiaki, the lovely priestess... everyone in our guild had their eyes on her. The way she smiled and laughed, and the way she cared just made so many people like her._

_But Rio. That whining knight who refuses to let anyone near Chiaki got her to acknowledge him. Of all people in the world, I hate him the most._

_I can't blame him, though... I guess I was giving him a hard time. I knew from the start Chiaki would choose him, you could see it in her actions. That's why I was so critical against him, because I wanted Chiaki to have the best._

_Mia, the young mage of the guild. The most childish and most naive. But she was the only one who talked to Keri with out fright. It was probably because they were like siblings. The young mage had noticed the state of depression Keri was currently in. The other day, she approached Keri and smiled._

_"Chiaki isn't for you, Keri. You should quit being so depressed."_

_Then, she ran, in a frightened manner. It obviously took all her courage to accomplish that tiny task. Keri just shook his head and ignored the whole ordeal._

_These were the two girls whom actually meant something to him. Actually, no... There was Tsuki also. The swordsman who recently joined their guild. She was stubborn, aggressive, and she wasn't scared of him at all._

**_Tsuki's POV_**

_Whoa, man! This castle is HUGE._

_I often get lost here... hahah. And I just passes Rio and Chiaki a couple of minutes ago. They're so nice. And they thing nobody knows about their relationship yet, but it's so out in the open. Nobody's rude enough to tease them about it, though... yet._

_I have this stack of papers in my hands. Chiaki asked me to bring it to the Guild Leader. Wow! I can't believe I'm being trusted with such a huge responsibility. I even saw Mia awhile back, and she offered to help. But I politely declined... I want to gain the guild's trust so much! Mia was okay with that, though... then she ran of to Keri, who was staring blankly out the window._

_What a weirdo._

_He's what again...? Two years old than me? Yet he's so serious. Like, have some fun in your youth! He's pretty cool and nice once you get to know him, though._

_Never mind him. I'm finally here. There are some noises coming in from the office... I guess the guild master's in. I opened the door... Huh? Why are there two knights in here? Why are they rummaging through the desk, and where's the guild leader? They look angry...eh... I know!_

_"Spies!" I exclaimed. Argh, that was stupid of me... why'd I exclaim that!? But I recognize them. They're the two knights who have the job of torturing people who go against the guild._

_Ohh no, looks like I'm in deep trouble._

Keri shook his head and turned around the corner. Their guild castle was huge... he usually got lost looking for his room. He brushed away dark purple bangs from his eyes and sighed. He heard a shriek and the sound of banging in a room across the hall. That was normal, of course. Their guild was kind within the group, but when spies or enemies anger them, they usually show no mercy. And spies within the huge guild occurred a lot.

This shriek made him curious, though. It was a familiar shriek. He slowly approached the room and opened the door.

He was right.

"What's going on?" He said in a low growl. Chained by the wrists was Tsuki. Her face was full of bruises, and her dress was torn.

The two knights who were punching her before both had widened eyes as they stood up. Keri, the quiet and apathetic assassin _never_ entered that room before... the room which was meant to be for torturing; and that purpose only.

"She... she 's a spy, sir!" One of them yelled in reply. The other one nodded. They knew their seniors within the guild.

"You... liar!" Tsuki yelled. There was a huge cut across her chin which was making it hard for her to move. She pulled against the chains, but to no whatsoever accomplishment of breaking them.

"Quiet!" The other knight yelled, pulling on her hair as she gave a soft whimper. Keri narrowed his eyes.

"Let go of her." He said. "You're supposed to have the guild master's approval before doing this, right?"

They both looked at each other, then at him.

"Heh. They were rummaging through the guild leader's stuff."

Reaching their limits at her, the two of them started kicking her. But Keri suddenly threw daggers at them, and their shirts hung loosely on the cold stone walls, pinned by daggers.

"I don't like people like you two." Keri said under his breath. The two of them growled. They knew how strong Keri was... they saw him fight before. And so they knew it wasn't best to fight against him, even if it was two against one. The assassin walked over to the young swordsman, who was shaking from fright and fury.

She was cursing under her breath as Keri took the keys from the two knight and unleashed the chains. Against her own will, Tsuki started to fall against the ground, but Keri predictably caught her. He carried her small frame in his arms as he walked out the room. The two knights mumbling before them, but he chose to ignore them.

Tsuki didn't speak as he walked towards the opposite side of the hall. Mia was there, looking up at them.

"Ah! Tsuki! What happened!?" Mia cried out in surprise. Mia struggled to get out of Keri's arms, but he refused to let go.

"Where's Chiaki?" Keri asked Mia.

"She went to Izlude to shop..." Mia replied. "Do you want me to fetch another priestess instead?"

Keri shook his head. He didn't trust any other priestess. "No... thanks anyway, Mia."

"Let me down!" Tsuki finally exclaimed, trying to push away from him. He didn't reply to her squirming. Mia was soon out of sight as he found his room.

He kicked the door open and literally dropped her on his bed.

"Ow! Hey!" Tsuki exclaimed, massaging her back. Her back was actually the least painful part of her right now.

"Are you stupid!?" Keri exclaimed, trying his best not to hit her with his fist. "Going against two knights... you, a measly swordsman!?"

"Are you mocking me!?" She yelled back. "It wasn't my fault! If you're just going to scold me, then I'm wasting my time!"

His eyes twitched. "Learn to respect you seniors, little girl."

"You're just around two years older!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

He was ready to hit her. Keri was a merciless assassin, of course. But instead, he pulled a box from under the bed and brought out a couple of red potions and a towel.

Without warning, he soaked it and put pressure on a wound on her knee. She winced.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Whatever."

Tsuki rolled her eyes as he proceeded to aid to the rest of her wounds. For an assassin... and a notorious one at that, he was gentle. The way he gently pressed the warm towel against her face made her shiver.

"It's not cold." Keri stated as he noticed her shiver. He started to put away the box of potions.

"I know." She replied. There was a pause of silence, and finally she spoke up again. "What do you want?"

"What?" He was a bit taken aback by her question.

"You're Keri, of course." Tsuki replied in bitterness. "Strong, notorious, apathetic and merciless. Surely you wouldn't help me for nothing."

He smirked. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not." She hugged her knees.

Ignoring her, he plopped down on the ground. She was still on his bed, after all.

"Answer me."

"I didn't ask for anything." He stated.

"I'm sorry that I'm so weak that you have to pity me that much that you have to save me for no reason." She growled. Tsuki hated it when people didn't answer her question.

"Mm. Yeah."

She stood up and started to stomp towards the door. "You are _such_ a jerk. It's perfectly clear why Chiaki chose Rio over you."

Silence. She hit a spot.

Tsuki was already in front of the door. She hesitated, but she looked slowly at Keri. He had a blank face and was staring at the wall.

_"Keri? Oh, he always has that blank look! It's 'coz he had a terrible childhood, and Chiaki told me his eyes showed how upset he was with this world. 'Cept when he's with Chiaki, or sometimes even with me, his eyes aren't always blank!" _Yeah. It was something that Mia said in the first few days Tsuki arrived in the guild, and she asked about the assassin who was always silent.

_Can't I... also erase the blankness..?_ Tsuki thought to herself. In all her life, she had never felt like this before. It was like she was drowning in a pity of her conscience.

"Sorry..." She apologized. "That wasn't very nice to say."

"..."

"Hey! Can you even here me?"

"Maybe."

_I CAN'T believe I was actually guilty for making this guy upset! _She stomped her foot, which made the assassin look up.

"What's wrong with you!? Are you scared of talking to people or something!?"

"Keep quiet..."

"Well? Why don't you attack me? Hmm?" Tsuki was on a verge of anger now. "Just kill me, or whatever! Just so I know you can actually be angry, and you have something called 'emotions' left in you."

"Tsuki... you're getting very annoying." He said under his breath.

"Are you _even_ capable of such a thing called love?" She yelled. "I _can't _believe I actually fell for you when I first got here."

Oops.

She gasped and bit on her lip. "I mean... uh..."

He was staring intently at her, his eyes surprised. "What?"

"Nothing. I said I hated you." She reached out for the doorknob.

But her hand, instead of wrapping over the cold knob, wrapped over a warm hand. She twitched and looked at the shadow which was cast against her. A taller figure... obviously, it was Keri.

"Don't say that..."

"...what?" She managed to squeak out.

"That you hate me. It's just not fair for you to say that..."

He was right. The assassin had saved her. He even aided her wounds, and he didn't retort to the mean thing she said about him. The only reason she got angry in the first place was because he wasn't talking to her properly... as if he wasn't acknowledging her presence.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Shaking his head, he let go of the knob. "Don't get caught by the knights. I might not be there next time."

He walked over to his bed and lie down, facing the opposite direction, away from her.

She wanted to cry... Tsuki had a huge knot in her chest, the feeling of non acceptance was there again.

"I like you too, Tsuki..." He said, not lower then a whisper. But with the enclosed space of the room and extreme silence, he was perfectly understood by Tsuki. "But as you said, I'm incapable of such things... so you should just forget it."

He heard her turn the knob. It was painful.

Keri heard the door shut, but what followed it wasn't what he expected. The click of a doorknob being locked. He blinked and looked over his shoulder. Instead of seeing an empty space, he saw her. She was still in the room.

"It wasn't my place to say that." She said. "I'm sorry."

"Okay..." He was confused now. Tsuki walked over to him.

"You said... you liked me..."

The assassin noticed the tears swelling up in her eyes. "That was supposed to sound good..." He sat up straight as she sat down on the bed beside him without warning.

"I'm so happy." She laughed between sobs. "Nobody has ever said that to me before... and you! The most frightening assassin I've ever met... saying that..."

He didn't see the humor in it, so he simply frowned in reply.

Keri was taken by surprise as his companion suddenly hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you upset again." She whispered between giggles.

"Ah." He replied, not really sure of what to reply. "You don't need to apologize. I'm always upset."

She looked up at him and bit on his lip. He stared at her with a questioning expression.

"I... want to be with you." She whispered, her hands trailing over his chest in exploration. "I may sound like such a slut... but I really want to be with you."

"It's alright." He leaned his forehead against her. "As long as you have the patience."

She laughed. No, she didn't. He smirked at his own statement, too, as he realized on who exactly he was talking to.

"I'll learn to be patient." She stated.

He kissed her on the lips and pushed her against the bed. It started out gentle, but frustration and lust, with hesitation, built up with them. Their actions were starting to move without thought.

"Tsuki.." He growled against her lips. "I'm going to kill you if you really are a spy."

"Hey!" She exclaimed, playfully whacking his shoulder.

**-The Sucky Ending**


End file.
